1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toss games in general and, more particularly, to bag toss games having variable or changeable game targets.
2. Background Information
There are a myriad of tossing or pitching games that have and have not been patented in which an object or projectile such as a stone, washer, disc, bag or the like is thrown or pitched towards a target or targets. Many of these game targets are also collapsible such that they may be easily put away or stored. Some of the game targets provide one or more holes situated on a flat surface, while some of the game targets provide one or more holes situated on a slanted or sloped surface.
One such tossing or pitching game and game target is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590 issued to Palmer on Jun. 26, 1990. Palmer uses two multi-apertured rectangular platforms as game targets and player positioning devices for playing the game. The platforms provide a flat target surface. For play, the platforms are situated at a distance from each other. A player stands on one of the platforms and tosses a disc towards the other platform in an attempt to drop the disc into one of the apertures. The platforms include storage compartments for the discs and can be connected to one another for easy carrying. Palmer, however, provides a tossing game wherein the playing surface is flat and the target apertures are fixed relative to the playing surface.
Other tossing or pitching games provide a playing surface that is angled or inclined. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,889 issued to Walker on Sep. 24, 1991, a game board assembly is disclosed that comprises an inclined playing surface with a horizontal backboard, the inclined playing surface having a target hole therein. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,527 issued to Koket on Apr. 13, 1993 a tossing or pitching game is provided comprising two targets, each having an inclined playing surface with a target aperture therein. The playing surface includes a pair of foldable legs. As with Palmer, both of these tossing or pitching games provide for a target opening that is fixed relative to the target playing surface. Moreover, in Walker and Koket the target playing surface angle remains fixed as well as the direction of the angle.
While the spacing of the game targets relative to one another and/or distance that a game player is from the game target(s) provides a manner of providing variety in game play, individuals who regularly play such fixed target tossing/pitching games soon become adept at tossing the projectile into the target hole. This eliminates the challenge of the game. Moreover, since such fixed target games offer no variety, players can soon lose interest in continuing play.
In view of the above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,832 issued to Huff on Jun. 16, 1998 discloses a tossing game target apparatus that has changeable target openings. The Huff game target apparatus includes a slanted base unit with a single opening. A rotatable disc is disposed on the slanted base and includes three different sized openings. The disc can be rotated such that any one of the three different sized openings register with the base opening. This allows variation in the target openings. However, since the Huff disc is flat, the game target still provides the same game target playing surface angle as well as direction of the angle.
It is thus apparent from the above that there is a need for a tossing/pitching game target that provides for greater variability in presentation of the target opening to the player.
It is thus further apparent from the above that there is a need for a tossing/pitching game target that provides for variation in target opening position and/or direction of slope.